Easier to Run
by Lady Bunce
Summary: O que é mais fácil, fugir ou lutar?Não responda ainda, leia e depois saiba a resposta.


Você acreditaria que é mais fácil se esconder?Acreditaria que é mais fácil deixar tudo para traz ao invés de lutar por algo que você acredita?Eu acreditei, e o resultado não me satisfez.  
  
Posso fingir que tudo que fiz foi o certo, ou que não a nada de mal em deixar aqueles que acreditavam em mim.Mas no fundo eu sei que eu estava errado.Eu sei o que eu deveria ter feito, e não fiz.  
  
Eu já culpei a muitas pessoas por eu estar aqui.Pessoas como meus pais, pessoas como aqueles que se diziam meus amigos.Não se engane, como eu tentei me enganar, o único culpado de tudo isso sou eu.  
  
É mais fácil fugir  
  
Substituindo essa dor com alguma coisa paralisante  
  
É muito mais fácil fugir  
  
Depois encarar toda essa dor aqui totalmente sozinho  
  
Se eu não fosse tão orgulhoso eu a teria ao meu lado.Eu poderia fazer a diferença.Se eu não ligasse tanto para mim mesmo, e me preocupasse mais com a felicidade dela, eu não teria fugido.  
  
Ela sabia que eu gostava muito dela.Somente ela.Mas eu não era capaz de deixar que ela fosse mais importante do que eu.Na minha cabeça eu só via que eu teria de ser feliz.Que fossem para o inferno os que tivessem que sofrer por isso.  
  
Hoje eu sei o quanto eu era tolo, mas há cinco anos atrás eu achava isso o certo.  
  
Alguma coisa foi tomada  
  
Do fundo de mim  
  
Um segredo que eu mantive trancado  
  
Nunca ninguém pode ver  
  
Feridas tão fundas que eles nunca mostram  
  
Elas nunca vão embora  
  
Como figuras animadas na minha cabeça  
  
Por anos e anos elas passaram  
  
  
  
Eu a vi na ultima noite em que estive na velha Bretanha.Antes de eu partir ela tentou me parar.Eu a disse que eu tinha que fugir.Ela me disse que eu era importante.Eu a disse que eu não saberia ajudar e que o mais importante era que eu ficasse seguro, longe de toda aquela confusão.Ela simplesmente me olhou com aqueles olhos castanhos, me chamou de covarde e disse que nunca mais tentaria me ver.  
  
Ela cumpriu o que disse.Nunca mais nos vimos, apesar de eu ter tido algumas noticias dela.Ela se casou com o garoto cicatriz.A minha ruiva se casou com aquele traste.Mas eu não poderia fazer mais nada.  
  
Às vezes eu me lembro dos nossos momentos juntos.Eram os momentos mais gostosos de se viver, era quando eu realmente estava feliz.E eu estraguei tudo.Agora me dói pensar que esses momentos ela viveu novamente, não comigo, mas com aquele Potter.  
  
  
  
Se eu pudesse mudar, eu mudava  
  
Pegar de volta a dor, eu pegava  
  
Voltar cada movimento errado que eu fiz, eu voltava  
  
Se eu pudesse  
  
Levantar e pegar a culpa, eu fazia  
  
Se eu pudesse levar toda a vergonha para a sepultura, eu levava  
  
É nessas horas que eu queria ter o poder de voltar no tempo.Eu queria ter um vira-tempo enorme, que me levasse de volta àquele trem que me traria à França e bater em mim mesmo.Eu queria me chacoalhar e me fazer ver que eu estava errado.  
  
É frustrante não poder fazer isso.É frustrante saber que se ela não tivesse se casado com o Potinho, Você-sabe-quem não teria se virado para ela e tentado mata-la a todo custo.Até que conseguiu.  
  
A culpa é minha.A culpa de ela não ter tido uma chance para ser feliz é minha.A culpa de ela ter sido brutalmente assassinada é toda minha.Podem pensar que não, mas eu a fiz seguir por um destino que poderia não ser dela.  
  
De vez em quando eu lembro  
  
Da escuridão do meu passado  
  
Trazendo de volta essas lembranças  
  
Eu desejo que eu não as tivesse  
  
De vez em quando eu penso em soltar  
  
E nunca olhar para traz  
  
E nunca avançar tanto  
  
Que nunca seria um passado  
  
Eu queria que aquele rosto lindo se apagasse da minha mente.Eu queria que todas as vezes que eu colocasse a cabeça num travesseiro para dormir eu não lembrasse do riso lindo dela.Mas, mais um vez, eu não posso fazer isso.  
  
Eu também queria que os anos que eu servi de espião se apagassem.Todos os gritos, todos os choros, tudo que eu provoquei.Eu matei, para que pudesse viver.É horrível pensar assim, mas é a verdade.  
  
Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo eu me faria ver que minha vida não era tão importante assim.E me faria ver que se eu tivesse ajudado, ela ainda sorriria, e ainda falaria que por mais que tudo esteja uma merda, vai melhorar.  
  
Só limpando isso à parte  
  
Toda a incapacidade dentro  
  
Fingindo que eu não sinto tão perdido  
  
É muito mais simples do que mudar  
  
Os outros pensam que eu não me sinto perdido, que eu não choro, que eu não tenho sentimentos de culpa.Eles não me conhecem para dizer o que sinto, mas eu tenho que manter a pose.Eles vêem em mim um homem forte e decidido, e não o ser fraco e perdido que eu me tornei sem ela.  
  
Será que foi mais fácil fugir?Não, não foi mais fácil.Será que teria sido mais fácil lutar ao lado dela do que agüentar o resto dos meus dias sem ela?Sem sombra de dúvida. 


End file.
